


Popping an Angel Cherry

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping an Angel Cherry

Dean was in a motel room. The walls were puke green, the bedspread was eye burning orange and the air smelled of dust. The one thing going for it was the free cable. Dean was having a good day, some might even call it a great day, but not Dean.

Whenever he was having a great day that's when shit hit the fan; his last 'great day' had ended with him being cursed by a pissed off witch. Even though the curse had only lasted one day, Dean would never look at tomatoes the same way again.

He was laying on a motel bed that had Magic Fingers and he had a pile of quarters. Sam was out so Dean could enjoy his 'sick habit' in peace. The only thing that could make it better would be a big, juicy burger. The thought of a burger made Dean's mouth water, but there was no way in he'll he was going to miss the Dr. sexy marathon.

Laying back and watching t.v., Dean thought about his day. He and Sam had ganked a ghost and now he was going to watch six hours of Dr. Sexy.

As the Dr. Sexy theme played, Dean felt his cock hardened. He turned on the Magic Fingers and let the vibration surround him. He pulled a tube of lube from under his pillow and squeezed some onto his hand. Flicking the button on his jeans, he reached inside his jeans and stroked his cock. With his other hand he reached under his shirt and tweaked his nipple.

When Dr. Sexy came on screen, Dean stroked himself faster. He told himself he was turned on by female love interest of the week, but a tiny voice in his head said that wasn't the only reason. Faster and faster he stroked himself and was just about to come when he heard the rustle of wings. Dean had just enough time to cover his crotch with a pillow before Cas appeared.

'Jesus, Cas. You could have called first,' Dean said to the angel.

'My apologies. I didn't mean to intrude.'

'What's up?'

'Can we fornicate?'

Dean's eyes went wide. Cas certainly didn't say what Dean thought he just said. 'What?'

'I asked if we could fornicate. I have strong feelings for you and... I'm... I had hoped you had feelings for me too.'

'Damn. I know you don't know a lot about humans, but usually people kiss and then have sex.'

'Ah I see. Can we kiss?'

Dean knew he should say no, but that small voice in his head (a voice that wasn't so small) told him to go for it.

'Sure.'

Cas walked over to Dean and sat down on the bed. He carefully touched Dean's face. Dean let himself lean into the touch. Cas removed the pillow from Dean's crotch and his eyes went wide when he saw Dean's hard cock.

'You ever seen a hard cock before?' Dean asked.

'Of course. I've studied humans extensively.'

Dean just shook his head. 'There are some things you can't learn from studying. Let me show you.'

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Cas'. He put his hands on Cas's shoulders, the tenchcoat was rough under his fingers, and deepened the kiss.

Dean didn't know what he was expecting when kissing a guy, but it wasn't that different from kissing girl. Sure, Cas' lips were wider and chapped, but it was basically the same. Cas' stubble was certainly different though. Dean brushed his tongue against Cas' lips and Cas opened his mouth. As their tongues brushed against each other Dean felt his orgasim pool in his stomach. They were still kissing as Dean came. Dean closed his eyes and gripped Cas' shoulders.

Dean broke the kiss and laid back.

'What just happened?' Cas asked.

'I came.'

Cas tilted his head.

'I mean I had an orgasim.'

'Was that good?'

Dean looked at the bulge in Cas' pants and he smirked. 'Hell, yeah! If the kissing made me come I can't wait to see what sex is like. Speaking of sex, want me to take care of you.'

'What should I do?'

Dean spread his legs. 'You can start by taking off your pants.'

Cas stood up and lowered his pants and underwear. Dean let himself look. Cas' cock was long and thin, the head was a deep red. 

'Come here and sit between my legs ,' Dean said when it became apparent that Cas was just going to stand there.

Cas sat down between Dean's legs and leaned back against Dean's chest. Dean breathed deeply Cas' scent, the scent of dust and roasted apples of all things. Dean slid his hand down Cas' thigh and Cas moaned.

Dean moved his hand up under Cas's shirt and rubbed Cas' stomach. Cas moaned louder. Dean smirked. He was defiantly going to have to remember to touch Cas' stomach when they had sex again. The fact that Dean was planning on more Cas sex should have freaked him out, but Dean didn't feel freaked out.

Dean moved his hand over to Cas' balls and fondled them. Dean liked when his balls were fondled and by the way Cas was groaning, so did Cas.

After several moments, Dean moved on to Cas' cock and stroked it. Cas turned his head and they kissed. It was an akward and sloppy kiss, but damn if it didn't turn Dean on.

Dean stroked Cas' cock from root to tip. Again and again he stroked Cas' cock. As Cas came he yelled out in a language Dean didn't understand.

Cas closed his eyes rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

'Was it good for you?' Dean asked.

'Yes it was resplendent.'

'Cool. Congratulation, looks like I popped your cherry.'

Cas looked at Dean. 'What does fruit have to do with fornication?'

Dean just laughed and kissed Cas. He might have had a good day, but sex with Cas just made it better. Or maybe it was just Cas.


End file.
